The present invention relates to an automatic paper processing method in a cut-sheet feed rotary press comprising an automatic paper feed unit, a printing unit composed of an ink feeder, a wet water feeder, a plate drum, a blanket drum and a press drum, and a paper discharge unit, and also relates to a cut-sheet feed rotary press having an automatic paper processing apparatus, which is constituted by adding an automatic paper processing apparatus to the aforementioned rotary press.
Heretofore, a method called "blanking" has been used in a paper discharge portion of a cut-sheet feed rotary press. That is, sheets after printing (hereinafter called "printed sheets") are not piled up straight but separated into groups by using boards and bridges, so that piling-up of printed sheets larger than a predetermined number is avoided to prevent ink from transferring to the back of paper. However, the blanking work is more difficult as the printing speed increases. Furthermore, the blanking work is harder as the print size increases. Therefore, a new system free from the blanking work is required.
In the case where the blanking work is carried out, the work of removing boards and bridges and then piling up printed sheets straight is required after ink is dried. This straight piling-up work includes various kinds of processing steps such as truing-up, inversion, powder removal, and so on. Furthermore, troublesome processes such as removed bridge carrying work, and so on, are required after completion of the straight piling-up work, so that automatization in after-processing of printed paper is prevented.
Furthermore, automatization in the whole of a press factory has been advocated for the double purpose of maintaining evenness of printing and filling up the shortage of human hands. Introduction of an automatic carriage has been discussed under the pressure of necessity for automating carrying of printing materials, above all, sheets before printing (hereinafter called "printing sheets", whereas printing sheets and printed sheets are generally called "sheets") and printed sheets, in the factory.
However, printed sheets must be subjected to various kinds of after-processing steps as described above. Furthermore, in most cases, printed sheets must be subjected to the press by many times for the purposes of multicolor printing, surface treatment, and so on. Accordingly, simply connecting the respective steps by the automatic carriage cannot provide practical use thereof because of the enormousness of the area occupied by carrying paths and the enormousness of the quantity of carrying of unarranged goods, that is, the enormousness of the number of automatic carriages required. Because the press in one of the city-type industries, it is, particularly, more difficult to secure a wide place as the area occupied by carrying paths increases. The provision of practical use thereof is prevented.